Twin, Enemy, Brother, Friday
by BaZuffy
Summary: From when they were first made by god ,Thursday and Friday were an unstoppable team but when Friday betrayed his brother, the twins fought, On the brink of death Friday was slammed into heavens prison never to see light again. Friday breaks out from his cell centuries after, seeking revenge on his brother Cas...to kill his new loved ones. Sam and Dean (Re-write details inside)
1. Chapter 1 Museum

**A/N**

**Hi everyone , so this was a story I had started but after writing a few chapters I realized i could make it a lot better at-least and deleted it to re-write it. I wanted it more adventurous and mysterious, wanting every chapter to be exciting and gripping . Again apologies to those who Favorited and followed before but hope that you re-read and like it. It follows the same basic major details as before but more exciting pathways.**  
**I am very sorry and wont be deleting it again , promise!**  
**I also need to know if you guys want any pairings in this fic because if enough of you do i will. e.g destiel ect.**

**The first chapter is almost the same as the last time with a few different but important points at the end. Story majorly changes in chapter 2, which will be up soon! :)**

**No flames please, If you don't like then please don't read ^^**

**I'm open to suggestions and things through! :)**

**Story is set in season 8 after finding the bunker.**

* * *

The sun was blaring down on various tents of all different shapes and sizes along the dig central camp-site. A number of skilled archaeologists sent to north eastern Brazil to search for an ancient civilization that was believed to be lost from history. Well, until some locals on a hiking trip had one day stumbled across some objects and artifacts that dated centuries. A team was soon put together and the dig site that spanned for miles was cornered off.

Sweat dripped down Jayson's face and off the tip of his nose. He grabbed his earlier thrown off dirty shirt and dabbed his forehead. He threw his trowel on the ground below him. He was sick of the heat, sick of being there for weeks and not finding anything sick of the dashed hope and disappointment that filled the humid air around camp. They really need a win here, something…anything to get people's spirits up again but Jayson couldn't see that happening, this whole ordeal seemed like a wild goose chase. He groaned rubbing his eyes and sat down with a thud, dust lifting as he did, catching in his throat making him cough.

As the dust settled back onto the dry ground a gleam caught Jayson's eye. He rushed over on his knees and started to dig and dust away, the small object that stuck above the ground and started to grow as he dug further into the ground. Jason couldn't believe his eyes. He gasped as he stumbled to his dehydrated feet. It was…stunning. The most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Below him laid a hilt of a sword, the handle was long and detailed; at the tip of the swords was a modeled crest of a lion, eagle and buck head. Lower down lion paws seem to grip the sword and eagle wings acted as a hilt. Just below the hilt ,Through the dust and dirt the blade shone platinum. Jayson couldn't help himself; he bent and slowly reached to grab hold of the sword. Just before touching the sword he pulled back a little, the animal crests looked angry, like they were in frenzy, red jeweled eyes seamed to glare forward into Jayson. He shook he head and laughed, sure he was over thinking things. Without further delay he shot forward and grabbed the beautiful sword with both his hands.

Suddenly, he writhed in pain, White hot heat burned through his body and white light burned through his vision. He desperately attempted the throw down the sword but he just couldn't let go.

The white light burned through his eyes and eventually through his head. He fell to the ground and took in his last breath.

**- 6 Months later -**

It was a few minutes passed midnight, the night watchmen whistled, twirled the ring of keys round his finger and almost strut down the long dark corridors of the Richardson's History Museum, A large Building that had been open only a few years yet had collected hundreds of objects of mystery and wonder.

Near the end of his round the watchmen suddenly stopped outside a large iron door. His curious hazel eyes came across a luminous red sign that read: 'KEEP OUT! SENIOR STAFF ONLY!' Looking both ways his smile could be only described as a Cheshire cat. He hadn't noticed this door on his shift yesterday, but today something was compelling him to enter. This museum was famous for its large grand auction valuable objects were often brought into 'secure' room after being found, to be clean and polished ready for auction. With his curiosity getting the better of him he looked at the digital door lock and laughed. With a click of his fingers the door opened obediently and he strolled into the dark room. Flicking his torch around he could see several objects covered with white sheets covered in the museums logo.

He wasn't sure what it was, but the square object in the corner of the room, caught his complete attention. He quickly and gracefully rushed over and pulled off the sheet covering it. What he saw froze him to the spot, not many things had that effect. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath feeling his stomach turn. Flashes of Blood, pain, Frantic and almost unstoppable wild rage raced through his mind. A memory he had pushed to the back of his head. The watchmen looked at the square glass case holding a 3 headed sword. This sword was never meant to be dug up. EVER, not after the devastation this caused.

"Holy, Crap" Gabriel whispered to himself as he placed both his hands on the glass.

"This isn't gonna go down well…" The arc angel looked up through the large dome windows above, into the foggy night sky. "Castiel" He breathed out, he had no idea what was happening in heaven or were the younger angel was, but he knew two men who would. He groaned as he picked up the sheet and chanted a spell to hide the grace resonating from the blade as he threw the enchanted cloth back over the glass case. Until he found Castiel he would have to keep a close eye on it, staying close to keep up the cloaking spell.  
He huffed as he headed for the door of the large room filled with various statues and mysterious objects. He faked his death to get away from all the fighting and running, But now it looked like he had no choice, this was to important, to powerful to ignore.

* * *

The sound of wings rustled through the night as a hooded figure appeared by the dome windows looking down into the room below. Platinum cuff-links gleamed in the shifting moonlight as he placed his hand on the window. Spying down, seeing Gabriel leave locking the door.

"It wont be long now" He whispered smugly as he disappeared into the grey thick fog.


	2. Chapter 2 Glasses

**A/N**

**Next chapter! :) Short one , which is making up for the next two which are gonna be quite long!**

**Please review they inspire me to write :)**

* * *

The short stocky older man groaned and stretched as he finally took off his white long jacket, after a extra long shift at the general medical research centre and placed it in his locker. His watch read eleven pm, his wife was going to be mad for missing dinner. He rubbed his face and started walking down the hall to the exit.

"Working late again Fie?" The short man hummed as he passed his boss in the corridor.

"I guess so Trevor, love the job" The taller and slender man smiled sincerely walking into his office, setting his coffee down carefully on his desk.

He sighed as he say down and rubbed his hand through his shoulder length brown wavy hair. He felt old today, he was only twenty-nine or at least his vessel was, he was thousands of years old yet being down on earth for two hundred years was tough without returning to heaven. But he loved humans, loved earth and the freedom was amazing. He sipped his coffee knowing that he would just have to get over being tired and put up with it if he were to remain a free angel. He stood to go look through his huge window, his office was on the tenth floor and the view wasn't bad. It always relaxed him on a night like tonight. He rubbed his finger down the platinum coloured temple of his thick glasses. Orange enocian words glowed brightly then faded, just as all the lights in the building suddenly went out.

Fie swung round quickly to see a hooded man standing in the doorway.

" Can I help you?" He asked defensively.

"Aww, you don't recognise me Monday? That hurts!" The hooded man teased, adjusting his cuff-links.

" How did you escape prison Friday?" Fie growled, his expression turned into a furious glare.

Friday started to walk closer. The slender angle took a step back hitting the window.

"What do you want from me?" Fie spat, hiding his nerves.

"Give me your glasses" Friday smiled.

" You cant be serious! NO" Fie almost laughed.

In the blink of an eye Friday rushed forward grabbing Fie by his collar and holding him against the window.

" You stink like human" Friday hissed darkly" Give me your glasses, I'm NOT asking and your NOT a fighter Monday" the Hooded angel continued.

Fie spat in Fridays face. " I was hoping that would be your answer" He laughed manically

* * *

It was eight am and Trevor happily stuck his lab coat on and made his way to the bosses office.

"I brought you some breakfas-" Dropping all the doughnuts on the floor in shock he screamed.  
The white room was painted crimson with dark wing scorch marks burnt into the cheap flooring and arching up the walls.

The glasses were no were in sight.

* * *

Dean whistled to the tune of 'enter sandman' as he rummaged through more ever interesting boxes he had found in the men of letter bunker he had thrown on the large meeting table as Sam tapped away on his laptop trying to find a case.

"Anything interesting?" Sam asked attempting to start a conversation.

"Nope, Found an old dusty pair of gardening gloves in a plated silver box. Disappointing" He shrugged as he dug through a box of paperwork.

"Weird, maybe there cursed or something?" Sam wondered, looking the small silver box.  
He furrowed his brow as he looked at the carvings in the silver. "Hey- this is enocian warding" Sam Pointed out.

"Huh, odd for an old dusty pair of gloves!" Dean raised an eyebrow picking up the box.

The gloves started to glowed with unreadable orange letters and faded. Dean knew better he really did but something was asking him, Telling him to put the gloves on. He couldn't stop himself, his body shook as he tried to pull away, But failing he slowly picked up the gloves.

"Dean, what are you doing! You don't know what the hell they are!" Sam fought.

Dean didn't answer as he slowly slipped on the gloves, both men held there breath for a few seconds waiting for something to happen.

"So... there just gloves?" Sam asked relieved.

Without warning the gloves started to glow brightly, biding themselves to Dean searing white hot pain raced through the older hunters body making him Shouting in pain. The gloves twisted and re-shaped on his hand, the torn fabric turning to beautiful platinum, the finger tips turning sharp. The gardening gloves had completely re-shaped into metal like gauntlets. Each second the pain was getting more and more unbearable. Sam jumped up to try and pull the gloves off Dean but it was no use, it was like they had embedded themselves into his skin. Behind Sam through his fuzzy vision he saw his familiar trench-coated angel appear.

"no, no, NO!" The angel gasped as he saw the gauntlets.

Cas ran to the hunter, catching him as he collapsed.

"What's happening?!" Sam panicked.

With a sharp intake of breath everything went white for the older brother.


	3. Chapter 3 Vivid Dreams

**A/N**

**This part was a little longer than expected so I made it a chapter on its own :)**

**hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The heat was intense, smoke and heat seemed to burn his throat as he took short breaths, making him cough. He quickly sat up, looking around even though his vision was blurry he knew this wasn't the bunker. He was relieved that the bunker wasn't ablaze but anxiety washed over him as now the question was … where the hell was he? The cheap wooden flooring below him started to shake as he got to his feet and his vision cleared. Dean felt strange he was heavier than usual, his hair seamed longer. Looking down he started to panic this wasn't his body and the gauntlets that had started to weld themselves to his skin were still stuck tightly on his hands. The whole house had begun to shake around them.

In-front of him, two figures stood, one down on his knees, his face, body caked in blood. He weakly held up a three headed sword. The other figure was encased in a wild bright light that seamed increasingly unstable by the minute. The light shot out randomly and uncontrollably while at the same time held a wavy shape above the figure. The older hunter had never seen any monster quite like what he was seeing in front of him. Never seen anything so intense. The figure walked towards the wounded man, the raging light following behind him. With blinding speed the bright light looked like it flung the wounded man against the crumbling wall. The wounded man begun to laugh.

"Brother, this form, your angelic power that somehow you are able to unleash on earth, its beautiful! Can you not see? Killing your whore was a good thing!" The wounded man shouted over the roar of the combined fire and light.

But with those words the light surrounding the figure got more savage,more angry. The light seamed to let out a thunderous cry as it squeezed around the laughing figures throat.  
Dean found himself running towards the two figures unable to control whoever body his mind was trapped in.

"STOP!" A strange deep voice escaped Deans mouth as he jumped up and severed the light that was choking the wounded man with using the gauntlets.

The man slumped down the wall and fell onto the ground motionless. Dean stood inches in-front of the light cocooned figure in-front of him. The sight took the hunters breath away. Inside the light a man stood, the clothing around the man starting to burn off, two intense full blue eyes with dark slits for pupils seam to stare through the body that Dean was stuck in and into the hunter himself and from those eyes streams of tears fell to the ground.

"PLEASE! THURSDAY YOU MUST STOP THIS!" The strange voice again escaping him, pleading with the man. "What Friday did was wrong! But you have already punished him enough! Calm yourself!" The strangers voice continues. For a single moment as Dean stared into those monstrous eyes, he was sure, certain he saw a flicker of familiar warm blue eyes. Dark blue and Deep. Yes. He knew those eyes.

"Castiel...?" This time it was Deans voice that croaked out his angels name.

The furious eyes widened and grabbed launched at him , Before everything went white, What felt like burning hot claws ripped through him.

* * *

Gasping away Dean grabbed onto the figures arm holding him out of panic.

"Dean! Its okay! Its fine!" Sam soothed as the older brother let go, his head hitting a pillow. He shivered from the cold sweat that dripped from his forehead.

"Wh- What?" Dean huffed still rather shocked from his vivid dream.

"Those gloves you put on , they somehow reacted and started turning into this strange armour, You're eyes and ears started to bleed. They were stuck and I couldn't get them off. Cas appeared just in time actually, he chanted enocian and slipped them off you." Sam explained.

"Freaking men of letters crap" Dean growled through the nausea. Images of those fierce eyes raced through his mind.

"Angel crap actually, Cas was a little out of it when he was explaining but apparently its belonged to 'The angel of Tuesday' the weapons hold grace and warding to humans and demons. So it kinda, latched onto you and the the grace started to try and kill you, but was stopped in time." Sam told his brother helping him up.

Castiel sat at the large meeting table in the main room of the bunker, the gloves now turned back to scruffy gardening gloves laid before him. He closed his eyes and looked away.

"I'm so sorry Tuesday" He whispered biting his lip with despair.

As he re-opened his eyes he felt a stinging sensation cross his grace. Looking down onto his vessel, burn marks that looked like a pattern of chains scorched onto jimmy's skin. Castiel rubbed his arms roughly hoping the marks would disappear. The sound of knocking on the bunkers door interrupted the angel. Covering his arms with the sleeves of his trench coat, the angel curiously went to answer the door.

The bunker door creaked open, Confusion crossed Castiel's face as he stepped out and looked around not a person in sight but ion the ground below him laid a white envelope with Golden Font on the back that read ' _Richardson's history museum_'.


	4. Chapter 4 Auction party part 1

"Wait, why are we even doing this again?" Dean grumbled taking one hand off the wheel to loosen his tight black bow-tie.

"Whoever left this invitation for us, Knows about the bunker and knew that WE were there. Don't you think that's strange,seen as though its warded against almost everything? We need to check this out." Sam explained for what must have been the fifth time tonight.

"So, we go into this auction-whatever it is, Check it out, find who sent us the invitation?"Dean asked, driving down the dark low lit roads.

"Its an auction party, and yeah pretty much." Sam exhaled.

Dean looked up into the rear view mirror at Castiel who was sat in the back seat. It was very smart dress for the party so Dean and Sam had fished out and dusted off their tuxedo's and Castiel changed his overcoat into a dark grey tux, which the older brother couldn't help but notice how good he looked in, But something was wrong the angel had seamed very off since the whole gauntlet ordeal.  
Castiel Seamed to be in a daydream as he looked out the left window. Looking like he was a million miles away.

"Cas, you up to this?" Dean spoke up breaking the silence.

"huh? Um, yeah" The angel woke from his daze.

The hunters shared a look. This wasn't like Cas at all, something was defiantly wrong.

Castiel pushed up his suits sleeve. His arm was covered in the chain-like markings and they were getting brighter and making his up his arm, the markings were starting to become itchy and sore. He rubbed his arm but it felt like it was just getting more painful. Bright luminous lights flooded the care as they drove into main street of the city. Many large and different buildings crowded the sides of the large road but one building stood out from the crowd. Richardson's History Museum was a grand proud looking building. Driving into the entrance, the trees and plants were lit up with fancy lights that winded through the branches making the garden emit a blue glow. Many rich , important looking individuals stood around broad wooden doors with metal frames and the marble staircase leading into the party making small talk. A small stocky man wearing a waistcoat and a purple white tie walked up to the driver side window.

"Would you like me to park your car sir?" He polity smiled to Dean.

"No way. No body drives baby but me." He stated with a angry look.

"Oookay, Well the car park is that way" The chauffeur pointed, a little confused.

"Its warded!" Castiel suddenly spoke.

"What?" Sam shot round to look at Cas "Like against angels?" Sam Questioned raising his eyebrows.

"No, towards everything, I can still get in but as soon as drove up to these doors my power drained,my power is that of a normal human. I cant use my wings either." Castiel explained.

"Well, that's defiantly around a hundred on the 'some things going on here' scale." Dean added as he parked the car.

As they walked up the cold marble stairs into the entrance, The crowd of well dressed men and women hardly glanced at them. At the doors they were stopped by large security guards, standing in-front of a rope barrier.

"Can I see your invitations gentlemen?" One asked.

Dean handed the three invitations he had kept in his back pocket to the large guard.

After the Guard studied the invitations closely he nodded to the other who opened the barrier.  
The boys were wary as they walked through, into the luxurious hallway. Many beautiful paintings lined the walls and the painted sealing towered high above their heads.  
Suddenly Castiel stopped, What seamed like blast of freezing air hit him, crawling down his spine making him shiver and making him breathless. He stood for a moment, catching his breath, looking around for what could have possibly cause the strange sensation. Noticing that Sam and Dean were halfway down the hall he shook it off , thinking it must be the warding and caught up to the Brothers.

As they walked through the doors as the end off the hallway they walked into a huge room, the room above the room a large dome shape window that the orange shaded lights allowed the stars to shine through amazingly. The room was packed with people crowding round many various objects, some large statues and other smaller objects in glass cases. Lots of security guards were placed around, Waiters and waitresses walked around handing out and collecting champagne and nice looking food.

"Wow" Sam gasped at the magnificent room.

"Why, were we invited HERE?" Dean thought out loud.

They had never been anywhere like this and Dean felt rather out of place and uncomfortable.

The stalking cold air that hit Cas was surrounding him and getting colder and colder, he was doing everything he could not to shiver.

They walked further into the room, The large statues and mysterious objects all had small signs near them with the number of which they would be auctioned. The room spanned far and the many lots made it very maze-like.

"We should split up if were gonna find whoever wanted us here" Sam suggested.

"Good plan, meet up at the entrance in around an hour" Dean agreed as he walked away through a small one person wide gap through two statues.

* * *

It had been at least forty five minutes and Castiel was truly lost, he didn't even know what he was really helping to look for. He just knew one invitation said his name and that must mean someone or something wanted him in this museum with the Winchesters. He was feeling uncertain, cloudy minded. He needed to push the bad memories those gauntlets had given him to the back of his mind, locked away like before. He couldn't concentrate on anything with those memories filling his mind.  
Suddenly the air around him turned and chilled him to his very core, with every step he took forward his mind screamed turn back, begging him to turn around and get away from this place... and then he saw it. He couldn't breath, his body filled with conflicting emotions, hatred, anger, fear, sadness. All the memories he tried so hard to lock deep far away within him over two hundred years came speeding back through his mind. His skin turned almost white as the room started to fade around him.


End file.
